Chip cards are increasingly used, for example for cashless payment at appropriate terminals. For reasons of security, inter alia, it may be desirable for a user to configure his chip card, for example to deactivate particular functions, such as cashless payment. Accordingly, mechanisms that easily allow a user to configure a chip card are desirable.